Can't be left alone
by Riomi-senpai
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya never came out of his room after the match with Rakuzan only to meet someone he deeply didn't want to meet! MayuKuro.
1. Chapter 1

"Tetsuya..."

I heard my father call me out behind the door I refuse to go through. My phone kept on vibrating non-stop text from Seirin's basketball team. I had failed them. I had broken my promise to them. I heard a sigh behind the door before continuing to talk, "Someone is hear to see you." With that I heard footsteps fade away. Until it was no longer to be heard I wondered _who is here to talk to a failure like me?_

"You are not a failure. You are not an old proto-type"

"Huh?" I gasped. This voice I recognize it so well. What is he doing here? I hurriedly got up from the bed to open the door. In front of me stood the new 6th phantom of Rakuza, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Unable to process what was going on I just looked at him disinterestedly but deep inside I wanted to yell at him to go home. I stood there waiting for him to explain what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept staring at Mayuzumi Chihiro who was staring back into my eyes. The atmosphere around us was awkward and uncomfortable that it made me break our eye contact and fidget a bit.

"Mayuzumi-san, why…"

Before I could continue, he stepped into my room and gripped my wrist. Dumbfounded by this sudden action, he dragged me out of my room, down the stair and out the front door. I tried to break free after I finally processed what was going on but it was no vail,

"Where are you taking me?" I said in a monotone voice but I could feel myself frown. We stopped in the middle of the children's play ground. It was empty and quiet. The children have obviously gone home, but why would Mayuzumi bring me here?

"Smile… like always. Continue playing, you still have another chance. Get stronger or the children you play here will worry and miss you," he said.

"Eh?" How did he know that I played with the children in the neighborhood?

"How…" I managed to say trying to hide how confused I was.

"You look the best when you smile, Kuroko," he said "I fell in love at sight with you."

"Eh…? … Eh?!"

This person is unbelievable. Mayuzumi Chihiro, who is my rival, confessed to me with a straight face.

"Mayuz.." "Chihiro," he interrupted.

"What?

"Call me Chihiro."

"I believe that's kind of impossible Mayuzumi-kun. I barely know you."

"Then I only have to get us know each other better right?"

His logic was confusing me.


	3. Chapter 3

That night after I finally got Mayuzumi to let me go home, I went straight to bed. I tried processing what had happen. I decided to thinking about it when the right time came. I felt my eye lids heavy and went into a heavy sleep.

The next morning, I woke and went to the usual process of getting ready for school. Wash my face, brush my teeth, dress, eat breakfast and then left for school.

Nigou ran out of the house before I completely closed the door. I smiled at the puppy and he barked happily. I didn't have to put a leash on him because he was smart and knows that he shouldn't wonder away. I walked to school with Nigou following. After a good nine minutes of walking I felt my phone vibrate. I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. I couldn't help myself but sigh after I saw who the sender was. "Mayuzumi Chihiro," I read.

I open the text to read:

**From: Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**[Sub] Morning**

**Good morning Tetsuya-kun. I'll see you when you are done with school. I'll wait at your school's gate then we can get to know each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's a date.**

**[End]**

"Seriously…" I whispered to myself. I remembered how Mayuzumi had gotten my number and finally remembered that Mayuzumi had asked *cough*force*cough* me to exchange numbers just yesterday.

"Kuroko! What are you doing smiling like that?" I heard Kagami-kun's voice. He was walking towards me with curious eyes.

"Eh? I'm smiling?" I didn't notice and touched my face with fingertips. _I smiled?_ I thought. Nigou happily barked at Kagami which he visibly flinched.

"Ni-Nigou!?" He yelped before running to school while he yelled, "Don't come near me!" Nigou whimpered. I comforted the puppy after that I replied an 'okay' to Mayuzumi and stepped into school.

Meanwhile in Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro closed his phone and smiled while staring at it. He just finished changing in the locker room. A red-head with heteromatic eyes noticed and walked over towards Mayuzumi.

"Chihiro," he called.

"Akashi…" he looked up at Akashi with an emotionless face before answering, "Yes?" Akashi sharply looked at Mayuzumi.

"What are you doing here and not practicing?"

_That doesn't sound like a question but a demand…_ Mayuzumi sighed. "I was on my way, Akashi." Mayumi shoved his phone in his locker and closed it. He then walked to the court. Akashi glanced at Mayuzumi's locker but walked away.

After school, Kuroko had gone to the basketball court and told his teammates that he was busy today and excused himself before leaving. He approached the school's gate and saw Mayuzumi there leaning on the gate. Kuroko slowly walked towards him and Mayuzumi noticed Kuroko to his surpise. Then they left Seirin. They reached Maji Burger and ordered a vanilla shake and a chocolate shake. They then left and walked around while having small chats, enjoying their drinks and looking over the shops. They finally decide to enter the gift shop and explored. Kuroko was looking at the plushies and key chains. He had spotted a set of cat key chains. One was a white cat and the other one was a black cat. He was going to grab them just to have a closer look at them but another hand reached them in an instant. Kuroko turned his head to glare at the person but realized it was Mayuzumi.

"Let's get this, Tetsuya-kun. I'll pay for them and you can have the white one."

"Why do you get the black one?"

"Because it kind of reminds me of you."

Kuroko looked at the key chains. He stared at the white cat and it kind of resembled the emotionless young man beside him.

"Okay then, I'll have the white one but I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay."

"But.."

"I insist."

"….. Let's split.."

"…. Okay, this is kind of what couples do, right?"

The question went unanswered. Kuroko could feel some thumps on his chest. It was a very familiar feeling.

They went to pay for the key chains and decided to go to the benches near the court to put them on their phones. They left the shop and walked to the park near and sat down on the benches and put the key chains. They stared at it adoringly. It was a silent atmosphere. It wasn't awkward but calming and nice.

"I learned a lot about you," Mayuzumi suddenly broke the silence.

"What?" I asked confused. True we had small talks but he didn't ask anything about me.

"I learned that your eyes look like the clear sky… You like small and soft things. Your eyes shine when you finally lay your hands on your favorite drink. You're quiet but your eyes and movements say everything and let me know when you're happy or sad. You're stubborn but considerate, but what I love the most it is that I am the cause for you to have a small smile."

I looked at him. I felt embarrassed with the sudden confession. I felt something inside me flip and a burning sensation on my face and chest, huge thumping sounds as if there was something that wanted to jump out of my chest. The same feeling I felt for… Akashi-kun.

"You look cute when you're blushing," Mayuzmi stated. I quickly covered my face with both of my hands _I'm blushing?_

"Don't cover your face. I want to see."

He took hold of both of my wrist and tried to move them aside. I struggled and kept them steady.

"See? Stubborn…" he whispered and he stopped trying to pull my hands away but I felt something soft press my right hand. I pulled my hands away to see what it was but failed because his face leaned towards my mine and his lips pressed mine. I was a small chaste kiss. He pulled away and looked straight at my eyes.

"I'll capture you heart, Tetsuya."

But what we both didn't know was that my heart was already captured.

**Riomi-senpai: Minna~! Hello, I'm Riomi Rio. I'd like to thank all of the people who followed, commented and favorite this story! I'll try my best making this story as interesting as possible. I'll apologize for all the grammar mistakes I've done and the ones I'll make in the future! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shirou-kun something you want to add?**

**Shirou-kun: Things you never add Rio-nee. Please comment on how you liked the chapter and follow this story and favorite it. Thank you very much –bows-.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Riomi: Sorry for making you wait for the next update! I've tried to make this chapter to be longer than the other chapters. I really tried! I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations for this update. –bows- Please try to enjoy this chapter !**

The next day after school, I could not concentrate on my lessons and on basketball. I could still feel the warmth of his lips. My heart thumps loudly only for me to hear whenever I recall about yesterday's incident. Today too, Mayuzumi sent me another text message about how it might rain today so I should take an umbrella. My heart feels some kind of warmth knowing that Mayuzumi is caring for my well-being. I could feel my cheeks burn up.

"KUROKO!" I fight a flinch and looked up at Kagami with a deadpanned face although I was feeling all jumpy because of the sudden call.

"Kagami-kun, please do not raise your voice like that. You'll bother other members and it hurts my ears."

"What are you talking about? I called you more than one dozen times!"

"Eh?"

Was I spacing out? I looked around only to discover the worried looks from the members.

"I'm sorry. Is there something you want to talk to me about?

Kagami's face turned in a frown as if there was something that he hated around him. He snorted and was about to say something until someone else intervined.

"That's rude, Taiga."

A voice when authority and power echoed in the room. A voice that's really familiar. The voice that had once made my heart beat so fast. The only one who has that voice was…

"Akashi-kun…" I turned to see the red-head man.

"It's been a while, Tetsuya," he said. His eyes glinted in a dangerous way. In a way that means that he wants something.

"Yes it has. Why is Akashi-kun here at Seirin?"

"Just like always. Straight to business, right, Tetsuya?"

"…"

"I'd like you to come with me."

"May I ask where?"

"Don't ask and come."

"… Akashi-kun," I tried to say something but before I could continue, he slowly and dangerously walked towards where I was standing. As he stood before me and sharply took hold of my chin making me look straight into his golden and ruby eyes.

"Tetsuya, my orders are?"

"… Ab…solute," I answered with my heart starting to feel as if it will crumble anytime soon.

Akashi turned his back towards me and left the basketball court. I followed him before I gave an assuring look to my teammate. I got in the limousine with Akashi which was waiting in front of Seirin's gates. The limo sped away the moment the door closed.

From the other side Mayuzumi was walking towards Seirin and sends a text to Kuroko.

**From: Mayuzumi Chihiro**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**[Sub] 2nd date**

**Are you done with your basketball practice?**

**Let's go watch a movie or get to know each other.**

**[End]**

Mayuzumi waited for a reply but it never came. Was he rejected? Feeling conflicted he saw Seirin's basketball team coming out. He noticed that Kuroko wasn't there with them so he approached Izuki.

"Excuse me."

"Wah!"

"I was wondering where Tetsuya-kun is."

They stopped and recovered from the sudden appearance before Hyuuga stepped in and complained, "What do you Rakuzan students want from Kuroko?"

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' us! Akashi came and took Kuroko away as well!"

Hearing and registering what he said, Mayuzumi released a deadly aura and his eyes with no emotion. The team stared with fear. They never knew Mayuzumi would kind of be like Akashi or were all Rakuzan students like that?

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll take my leave."

"D-Don't worry about it!"

Mayuzumi turned and left. "Tch… Akashi…" he growled.

I stood outside by a very fancy restaurant. I already felt out of place when I stepped in front of it. The waiter came and bowed to us before leading us to our site beside a huge window with an excellent view. Anyone would be mesmerized with the view but I was feeling disturbed by the sudden visit of Akashi. We sat down and Akashi had ordered for both me and him. After that we sat there in silence and looked at the view outside as if to avoid something. There was nothing interesting to see so I glanced at Akashi's profile. His red hair was beautiful as it was in the past. Though he looked good with short bangs, I preferred the long bangs he had before. The one thing I missed from Akashi was his two beautiful ruby eyes. The ones that would stare at me lovingly and caringly until they turned cold and evil.

"Staring is rude, Tetsuya," he suddenly spoke up.

"Ah… My apologies," I looked away.

"What were you thinking?"

_Sigh… demanding like always… _"I was merely thinking that you looked better before." As if I touched a delicate topic, the silence grew. I couldn't help but to feel why had he suddenly visit me. Why?

"I'm sure you're dying to know why I asked you to come with me."

_Not ask… Forced._

"If you know it is killing me then will you tell me?"

"…" He stared at me for a while before saying, "… I thought I would take you out on a date."

Another silence. That's it, he touched a delicate topic. A date when HE broke up with me? I clenched my hands into a fist and shivered with anger. I felt my stomach turn and sick while my heart was squeezing so tightly it was hard to breath. I wanted to cry, yell at him, slap him but I sat there looking straight at Akashi's eyes.

"… Tetsuya, don't think I broke up with you. I would never let go of you. Never. No matter how much you struggle to get away from me. You. Are. Mine."

The anger, the rage bubbled up to my limit. I opened my mouth to yell at him, to tell him he is wrong, to say how I can't believe this but my vision was taken away by a slender hand.

"Sorry, but I'll be the one taking the heart you once threw away," I heard an emotionless voice with a hint of anger.

This voice was no other than Mayuzumi. I could feel the atmosphere growing intense that it made me have goosebumps. Akashi glared at Mayuzumi as if to make him go away. He didn't like it. He was touching HIS Tetsuya after all, but Mayuzumi didn't budge and fearlessly looked back at Akashi's piercing eyes.

"Leave," Akashi ordered.

"My apologies but I won't comply with your wishes."

"Are you defying me? Chihiro!"

Akashi's voice roared in displease catching everyone's attention. I felt uneasy but my heart was thumping hard. All I could concentrate right now was on Mayuzumi's warmth and how his soothing hand came to hold my hand as if saying everything was alright. That he would save me from this misery.

"If defying you will make Tetsuya-kun happy then I'll do it. Now if you'll excuse us, I will take Tetsuya-kun somewhere else."

Mayuzumi drags me out of the restaurant. I could only see his back but I felt Akashi's eyes piercing mine.

"Haha… I'll get Tetsuya for sure. He is mine after all…" went unheard.

Mayuzumi dragged me out of the restaurant with so much force but I went along with him. My heart was squeezing so tight and my eyes were stinging.

"Mayu-"

"Chihiro."

"..."

"What is it?"

"… Thank… you…" I managed to say. I could feel something sliding down my cheek.

"Thank you…. Very… hick… much…"

Mayuzumi stopped dragging me and turned to look at me but his bangs were hiding his eyes. I sniffed and tried to sustain my tears which seemed impossible. Why is this happening to me? The tears fell and fell and I managed to say, "I…so*hick*rry…" Suddenly Mayuzumi hugged tightly. An arm around my waist and a hand on the back of my head.

"Tetsuya… Let me be the one taking that broken heart he threw away. I'll heal the broken pieces. When I do I'll definitely make you happy." I felt my eyes creating more tears. I brought my arms around Mayuzumi… No… Chihiro. He pulled away a bit and brushed my bangs away to the side. He kissed my forehead, then my eyelid and slowly kissed my lips.

That night I felt as if I found what I really wanted but I was too scared to grasp it.

**Riomi: So how did you like? I won't be updating for a while so Shirou-kun will be updating a separate one-shot fanfiction~! *^^* Please comment, favorite and follow~.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was late that night when I arrived home. I opened the door only to see boxes around the living room. Most of the things were gone, probably packed in the boxes displayed before me. I hurriedly walked upstairs and opened the door that reveals my room. Everything was packed but my bed, desk, chair and bookshelf remained.

"Otou-san!" I yelled. I felt confused, worried and conflicted. What was happening? My father walked in my room and gripped my shoulders as if to comfort me.

"Wha… What's going on?"

"We are moving. I got a promotion in another company," he said with a grin on his face.

"Eh? Which company?"

"The Akashi Co. Isn't that great? You'll be attending Rakuzan Gakuen now," he said excitedly.

This was definitely Akashi's doing but I couldn't help myself but stand there like a complete idiot. My dad smile widely at his achievement so who am I to decline him? He is the one who took care of me when my mother was absent. He always came to my matches when I was in Teiko even though he was busy. I forced a smile," Congratulations, otou-san."

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked almost lifeless. Was there more shocking news? Was it another bad thing?

"Your mother is coming to live with us from now on!"

"Eh? Okaa-san is coming? Is she done with her novels?"

"Yeah, she finally finished her series so she is coming back."

It indeed is shocking news but a happy one. I went to bed and started to feel overwhelmed by happiness. I forgot all conflicting feelings about Akashi. I thought I was floating in happy aura and flowers everywhere. I couldn't wait to see my mother.

* * *

The next few days, I kept exchanging text messages with Chihiro-kun. It was interesting and fun being able to talk to him about my worries, my happiness and deep conversations. On the other hand, Chihiro was overly happy and was grinning ear to ear that his beloved Tetsuya was opening up to him. He was healing slowly but nicely.

I told my teammates that I would be moving and that I had enrolled to Rakuzan. Everyone frowned but no one complained. Kagami suggested that I should move in with him, Izuki told me that I should probably run away before I got "eaten" by wolves and Riko-san was sending deadly aura towards the wall.

It was a Saturday when we finally moved into the apartment. Tomorrow, my mother would arrive. After we finished unpacking and putting the things in their respectable place I reveibed a reply from Chihiro (we texted while I was moving the stuff) saying that he had to do something quickly so he would talk to me later. I just shrugged it off and I would wait until he came back.

Nigou was running around the house to get familiar with it and I just watched with amusement. I heard the bell ring and wonder who would be visiting us.

"Tetsuya, could you get the door, please?"

"Hai, otou-san."

I hurried to the front door and opened the door.

"Who is it?" I saw a white polo-shirt in front of me but it was a wide broad chest. Is this another tall person? I frowned and looked up to see a wide-eyed looking back at me.

"Tetsuya-kun?"

"Chi… Chihiro-kun… Good... Evening," I said ask I quickly recovered my composure and so did Chihiro-kun.

"Who is it?" my father came behind me and saw the grey haired guy. Chihiro slightly bowed.

"Ah, Otou-san he is my friend, Mayuzumi Chihiro-kun," I introduced.

"Good evening Kuroko-san. I am Mayuzumi Chihiro. I'm your next door neighbor and Tetsuya-kun's friend." I was surprised, _"He is my neighbor!?"_

"Oho! Please come in! I'll try preparing some snacks!"

Kuroko Shijiro ushered the boys inside and ran off to the kitchen. The boys sat on the sofa place in the living room.

"This is a surprisingly coincidence," I said.

"It indeed is a surprise. So, your father really accepted the promotion…"

"Hai… I'll be attending Rakuzan as well."

Chihiro frowned at that and warned, "Dangerous as it seems, dangerous it is."

"Of course I know that Chihiro-kun," I knew that he said it because he was concerned and I knew that I had to be prepared at any cost. Chihiro-kun gripped on my hand as if to assure me that everything would be fine.

"I'll me your senpai when you come to Rakuzan. I'll protect you even if it means to defy him," he said with a small assuring smile. I smiled back at him and thanked him.

My father came in and we quickly parted our hands. He placed the snacks and tea on the table and then carefully examined Chihiro before bursting out, "I won't give you my son!" and crossed his arms while flipping his head away.

Chihiro-kun and I got startled by the sudden outburst. My father indeed was full of surprises. I looked at Chihiro-kun and saw that his eyes suddenly turned serious.

"Kuroko-san! Please reconsider!" Indeed Chihiro-kun was full of surprises too. I never thought he would take my father so seriously. I really didn't know what was going on.

"Nope~! Tetsuya is my son so he will stay with me!" my father said childishly.

"Please! I'll do anything for to reconsider. I love him from the bottom of my heart and soul!"

I felt my face burn up as if it was ready to explode of embarrassment.

My father looked seriously and Chihiro-kun and suddenly burst out laughing with a hand on his stomach. Chihiro-kun was dumbfounded and I only could shake my head as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Sorry, aha, I just wanted to try saying that," Shinjiro calmed himself and sighed contently. "Please take good care of my son."

I looked at father and his eyes were concerned but smiling. As if he was staring at space.

"Otou-san…" I whispered in concern.

"You see, Tetsuya, he grew with Terumi's love until she had to move to Europe to complete her series novels. Around middle school, Tetsuya became sad even though you can't tell with his deadpanned face but you could see it in his eyes and the way his acted. I was concerned and I told Terumi about it because I couldn't do anything. Terumi was the one who brought him back on his feet with just was phone call. Now this year, after match in winter, Tetsuya was broken again, but I guess it's thanks to you, Chihiro-kun, that he is able to smile happily again. Please take good care of him."

I was touched at how father was worried about me and at the same time I felt guilty because I worried him a lot. I wish I wasn't so weak…

"Don't worry, Kuroko-san. I'll be the one to heal him. When I accomplish that goal I'll bring Tetsuya to eternal happiness."

Shinjiro smiled. He felt relieved that someone would protect his boy. With that he stood up and said, "Ma! I have to go to work!"

"But its Saturday," I complained.

"I have to work on Saturdays now and I have to meet all my co-workers and then Seiichi-san needs me to attend a meeting with him.

"Seiichi?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, Akashi Seiichi-san and I are friends since high school!" he said laughing proudly. I sat there unresponsive and Chihiro looked equally dumbfounded. I started to worry. My heart twisted and left me starring off the space.

"I'm heading out~!" and he closed the door.

After a long silence, Chihiro-kun looked at me with concerned eyes. Forcing a smile I said, "My father is full of surprises." My voice shook a bit what is Akashi planning? What is he doing to do with my father? What's going to happen to me?

Chihiro-kun pulled me into a tight embrace as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'll protect you," he assured. Feeling his warmth comforting me was enough for me right now. I pressed myself closer to the warm feeling and closed my eyes.

"I'd like to meet your mother he suddenly blurted out.

"I won't let you."

"Why?"

"You'll meet her when we are in a relationship."

"Will you be in a relationship with me?"

Really… His logic throws me off the edge. "Your logic really surprises me sometimes."

"Your answer?" he ignored.

"No," I said sternly.

"I don't seem to understand your logic, Tetsuya-kun," he chuckled.

"My logic is normal enough."

"I mean we kissed, we are embracing each other right now, we went on dates, we got to know each other so why not?" he whispered near my ear with a husky voice. My heart pounded and I felt my cheeks grow hot again before I suddenly felt something warm and wet sliding up my ear shell.

"Ah! Ch-Chihiro-kun!" I flinched and scrambled away while holding my ear. My heart was pounding as if horses were stepping on it with force. My stomach felt as if butterflies were trying to burst out. My ears felt hot so hot that it burned.

"Haha! Tetsuya-kun is so adorable."

"Please go die!" I yelped he grabbed my hand pulled me into his arms again. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. His breath tickled me as he breathed in.

"Please be in a relationship with me," he begged pleadingly, lovingly and caringly. I couldn't control the heat in my body. I was burning. I felt as if my whole body was set on fire as if I would burn Chihiro-kun anytime soon. I wrapped my arms around him as I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes. Then I simply nodded. I was able to grasp him, the person who captured my heart and worked so hard to heal it. He widened his eyes to my response. He tightened his hold and smiled.

"Thank you," was the last thing he said.

After what seemed like forever, Chihiro-kun said that he had to go home and left. Still feeling his warmth around my body, I crawled onto the sofa and slowly fell asleep. My mother's voice came into my dream. The day I received the phone call she had repeated what she told me that day.

"Tetsu-chan~ you should enjoy the beauties of life. Like me, I enjoy what's given to me and I am happy where I'm going and what I'm doing. Tetsu-chan should do the same. Forget aaaaall~ troubles and enjoy your life to the fullest!"

"Enjoy life, huh?" I think I finally understood what she meant. I fell asleep and didn't notice the door open. The person approached Kuroko Tetsuya ad gently caressed his cheek and kissed it.

"I'm back, Tetsu-chan," a feminine voice echoed into Kuroko's dream. He smiled and leaned over to the warmth.

* * *

_**Shirou-senpai:**_ Good evening, minna-san. Rio-nee is busy studying so I did a favor for her and updated this chapter. She really didn't want to lose this update she worked so hard on because she usually writes on paper. Please review a lot (because she gets really motivated after seeing reviews) follow and favorite. –bows- Thank you for your attention. Until next time.


End file.
